


Duo Concertant

by 99pinksausages



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, I messed up, M/M, Rivals to Lovers, jinhwi, music school, pianist daehwi, pianist jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99pinksausages/pseuds/99pinksausages
Summary: "I've adored you since I was a kid, Jinyoung. Please please please!! Let me do the recital with you! It has been my dream to play with you! I was supposed to be a piano major but i shifted and learned everything about violin just so we could be on the same stage together!" Daehwi said while tears are escaping his eyes. “There I’ve said it!”“Ok.”





	Duo Concertant

**Author's Note:**

> peachblossom my soulmate im sorry i messed up! i made a trash!!!! i will make you a tweetfic do u want it to be jinhwi or 2park or exo pairing or nct pairing i can do it give me a prompt again ill do u one better im sorry really im so busy w school and i did not focus on this too much. by june im a free elf already i can make u twtfics!!!!! hmu after the reveals i love u whoever u are! i hope u dont read this shit i wasted your prompt!!!! im sorryyyyyyyyyyyyy i promise ill make u a twtfic w fake texts n fake chats w all the fluff or angst u want

Daehwi loves his noona but going to a recital with her is something that he hates. He finds recitals boring he could’ve played his playstation at home. But he loves his sister so he has no choice. His sister is 12 years older than him.

“Noona, why are we here? Are you gonna watch your crush play the piano again?” a 7 year old Daehwi whined. Daehwi is so much more mature than his age. Their parents are working abroad, he’s left with his older sister and grandmother in Seoul.

“Yes, dongsaeng. Thank you for accompanying noona here. You’ll enjoy the show because I heard the child piano prodigy one is playing tonight and he’s the same age as yours!” Daehwi just rolled his eyes on his sister. “Okay but buy me food after this! I want strawberries, noona!” his sister nodded as they walked towards the entrance of the venue.

They found their seats and if there’s one thing that Daehwi likes about this recital thing is the seat. They are so comfortable that Daehwi can sleep in this 4 hour long recital. He fished his blanket from his mini backpack so he can make himself comfortable.

It has been two hours since the recital started. Daehwi woke up with a grumbling stomach, “Noona I’m hungry!” he said as he clutched his sister’s shirt.

“Wait I’ll buy you food after this performance. He’s the child piano prodigy I’m talking about! Let’s watch him first!” his sister said and Daehwi can’t do anything. He just sat there and wait for the performance to start.

The kid same as Daehwi’s age started pressing the piano keys. Daehwi is shook he can’t believe that he’s amazed by this kid. His fast hands playing a tune Daehwi is not even familiar with but he feels giddy and excited.

Daehwi had his mouth hanging since the performance started. He can’t believe that a person his age can play something like this. Daehwi knows a lot about music but he’s not just in classical ones.

After the performance, Daehwi stood up and clapped his hands. He was just so amazed by what he just heard. He never thought that he’ll like classical music, heck he never thought he’d consider leaving his current music interests.

“Noona, what is his name?” Daehwi asked his sister, eyes still glued on the stage. “He’s Bae Jinyoung. He’s good isn’t he?” His sister asked.

“Yes, he’s amazing! I’m considering going for classical music now! What’s the title of the piece he played?” 

“Here you are again speaking like a 16 year old finding his path in life. That piece is Beethoven “Moonlight” Sonata Op. 27 No. 2 1st to 3rd movement!”

There are lots of things going through Daehwi’s mind right now. He’s thinking about going to a Music school so he can play piano like this. He’s already planning on how to tell his mom about his sudden interest in classical music.

He also can’t forget about the boy, Bae Jinyoung. Daehwi already made up his mind, he’s gonna be like Bae Jinyoung. Even more, he’s gonna be bigger than that kid. He’s so determined to succeed in this path. He finally found what he wants to be.

 

-

 

Daehwi opened his laptop and contacted his parents. “Mom, I want to go to a music school.” Daehwi said to his mom as soon as they got home. “Why a sudden change of heart, my dear? I thought you like EDM more?”

“He’s inspired by that child piano prodigy, Bae Jinyoung, mom.” his older sister said. Daehwi still facing his mom as his dad arrived on the screen, “Dad I want to go to a music school to study classical music!”

“Why is he suddenly into classical music?” his dad asked. “He was inspired by that Bae Jinyoung kid. Okay we’ll send you to one, what can we do? You love music so much and I’m still amazed that at a young age you can do a lot with music. I can’t stop you from doing what you want. You are gifted in that field, why not nurture it more, am I right Honey?”

“Yes, Daehwi my son, as long as you like doing it and you are happy, we will gladly send you to one!” his dad said. “Thank you so much, Mom and Dad! I’ll never fail you guys! I love you!”

“We love you too son! Hani, look for a music school near our house there in Seoul and enroll him already.” His mom said. Daehwi is so happy, he felt that this is his happiest night ever. Forget about the strawberries, his life would be so much more colorful than a strawberry.

-

Bae Jinyoung is a well-known child piano prodigy. At the age of 3 he started playing the piano out of interest. He always sees his mom playing it and teaching older kids. He sat in front of the piano and started pressing some keys and this shocked his mom because Jinyoung played a piece that his mom was teaching to the older kids. The piece was “Flight of the Bumblebee”, he made some mistakes but no normal 3-year-old can play that piece.

At the age of 4, he started playing in recitals. People found out he’s the son of one of the Piano legends in Korea, Kim Sohee. People are very expectant of him because of his mom. At the age of 5, he joined his first ever competition. He placed 3rd which disappointed his mom. From then on, his mom started pressuring him to be better, to be the best among everyone.

-

After a year of going to a music school, Daehwi is already good at playing the piano and classical pieces. He never fails to listen to Beethoven “Moonlight” sonata, the one Jinyoung played at the recital. The piece is still hard for Daehwi and he can’t play it perfectly, yet. He’s having a hard time to reach the keys.

He never felt this enthusiasm before when he’s in a regular school. He’s really happy with what he’s doing. That Bae Jinyoung made him realize that this is his path in life.

Daehwi went home to his sister crying. “Noona why are you crying?” he asked as he hugged his sister.

“Daehwi, we need to go to the States. Dad’s...he got into an accident. He’s in a critical condition...Mom said it’ll be better for us to stay there.” Daehwi felt everything crumble down infront of him.

He can’t believe this, he can’t believe that his strong dad got into an accident. He can’t think straight. “I’ll pack our things. Put everything you want to bring on your bed.”

-

Daehwi had to leave everything, by everything meaning even playing the piano. He stopped for a year. First, it is because they are having a slight financial problem and going to a music school is very expensive for them at that time. 

Second, Daehwi realized that he did not want to play the piano only. He realized he also wanted to learn how to play the violin too. He loved how the violin sounded with the piano in a duo concertant. He also thought of doing a duet with that Bae Jinyoung someday.

-

Nine years had passed and now Daehwi is 18 years old. His family decided to go back to South Korea, finally. Daehwi can’t believe he’ll be back after so many years. He’s now in college and he’ll be a piano major. 

He just came back from the States yesterday and he will have his first day today. Jetlag is killing him, he just wants to sleep all day but he can’t. He’s walking around the campus trying not to get lost in the process and trying to stay awake.

He saw this beautiful statue in front of their building, he admired the statue and moved on. He entered the building, though Daehwi’s tired and all he’s still excited for all of this. He’s walking through the hallway of the 3rd floor since according to his schedule his classroom will be on the 3rd floor. The building is so huge he can’t find his room, thank heavens it’s still 30 minutes before time.

He saw a tall guy walking and he decided to ask him where his classroom is. “Uhm, excuse me do you happen to know where room 321 is?” Daehwi asked as he approached the guy.

“Follow me.” said the guy in a cold tone.

Daehwi followed him without question but he thought, why is he so cold? He looks like a zombie. “Hey Jinyoung! Who you with?” A noisy student asked and he’s with a cute and soft-looking guy.

“The new kid.” the said Jinyoung answered. 

The noisy student and the cute softy looked at him with smiled at him, “Hi I’m Woojin and this is Jihoon! That zombie-looking guy is named Jinyoung. And you are?” the noisy student now named said.

“Oh I’m Daehwi! Lee Daehwi! Nice to meet you all but why am I the “new kid”?” Daehwi asked being the diva he is.

“Oh because we practically grew up in this university, we started studying here since we are kids. Well, that’s the usual practice so even though we are all college freshmen, we call new enrollees the new kids and you are one of them! I’m looking forward to doing classes with you!” the cute softy named Jihoon told him. “Ohh okay now I understand! By the way, can you help me find room 321?” Daehwi again asked the three students in front of him.

“Oh! This is our class too! We are classmates together with Jinyoung! Jinyoung-ah why didn’t you tell Daehwi?” Woojin said in a very loud voice. Jinyoung just ignored Woojin and walked towards their classroom.

“Forgive him, he’s like that because of the pressure from everyone around him.”Jihoon said. “Oh why is that?...oh I’m sorry am I crossing the line?”

“It’s because he’s the famous child prodigy Bae Jinyoung! Don’t you know him?” Woojin said while the three of them are walking towards the classroom. Daehwi suddenly stopped, “Oh my gosh! You mean the Bae Jinyoung that plays the piano so good? He’s my inspiration! Oh my gosh I can’t believe this!!! I’ll be in the same class as Bae Jinyoung the legend!” Daehwi freaked out.

“Oh so I assume you are a piano major? I major in cello while Woojinie majors in violin. We are Jinyoung’s friends since we started schooling here. He seems cold and all but he’s a great friend and he will care for you.” Jihoon said while he’s not sure if Daehwi is still listening because the latter is looking at Jinyoung like he’s his world.

“He’s starstrucked ey? I still can’t believe he’s this famous! Daehwi where are you from? I guess you are from abroad since you don’t know Jinyoung face because he’s everywhere here in Korea.” Woojin said.

“I came from the US! I just came back here recently.” Daehwi answered. “So how did you know Jinyoung? Oh you can sit here beside Jihoon!” Woojin asked again and gestured Daehwi to sit in front of him since Jinyoung is sitting beside him. 

“Oh when I was 7 years old, my noona took me to this recital and I saw you, Jinyoung play there. I was so inspired and I started learning the piano.” Daehwi said as Jinyong docked his head to sleep. “Oh that was a great story Daehwi! Please don’t mind Jinyoung since he’s been like that he’s kind of an introvert I hope you understand.” Jihoon said because he saw Daehwi face fell.

“Oh no it’s fine! I’m really talking too much!”

“No! Not at all, not until you are with Woojin everyday!” Jihoon said earning a hit from Woojin. “Thank you guys for accompanying me to this classroom!”

“No problem! Wanna have lunch with us?” Woojin asked and Daehwi nodded.

-

Weeks have passed and the four of them grew closer, well except for Jinyoung who remained quiet. Daehwi is still trying his best to befriend Jinyoung.

It was a gloomy day when Jihoon asked Daehwi to bring some musical pieces to Jinyoung who is in a cafe. “Can you really bring this to him? I need to accompany Woojin to the clinic because apparently that dumbass dropped a cello on his feet!” Jihoon said in a frustrated manner.

Daehwi laughed, “Yeah sure, I can! Tell Woojin I’m worried about his braincells!” Jihoon laughed and went on his way.

“Aish! It looks like it will rain any minute but I need to bring this to Jinyoung now.” Daehwi started walking and reached the cafe in 7 minutes. He scanned the customers inside the cafe. He spotted Jinyoung’s small head.

“Jinyoung-ah! Jihoon told me to give you this.” he handed him the pieces. ‘Where’s 2park?” Jinyoung asked Daehwi who doesn’t seem to comprehend what he said. “2park I mean Park Woojin and Park Jihoon.”

Daehwi’s face lit up, “Oh! They’re at the clinic because apparently Woojin being the dumb he is, dropped a cello on his foot!” Jinyoung laughed at the thought but suddenly stopped when he saw Daehwi staring at him.

Daehwi seems to be drawn so much by that laughter that he did not notice him staring at Jinyoung. “Do you still need anything? Thanks for this by the way.” Jinyoung asked Daehwi.

The latter seemed to have snapped back to reality, “Oh no I’m good to go! Bye!” Daehwi exited the cafe right when the rain started pouring. He stopped to search for his umbrella but his unlucky ass remembered that he left it at home.

He’s already waiting for the rain to stop for 10 minutes but there is no sign of it stopping. Right when Daehwi decided that he will just run since his house is just a 15-minute walk from the cafe, an umbrella was suddenly above him. 

He was shocked. It was Jinyoung. “Where are you going without an umbrella?”

“I’m going home…”

“I’ll walk you.”

Daehwi can’t properly breathe. It may have been weeks but he’s still not used to seeing Jinyoung, his idol, up close and looking this good. Daehwi even realized after meeting Jinyoung that he’s fallen inlove with the child prodigy.

The walk with Jinyoung might be the longest and the most nerve-wrecking one Daehwi ever had. “I thought you said it was only a 15-minuute walk? We’ve been walking for 20 minutes.” Jinyoung calmly said while Daehwi can’t even breathe.

“Oh sorry.” the diva Daehwi disappeared.

“I didn’t know that you have this side. You always bicker with Woojin.” Jinyoung said with a small smile on his face.

“Didn’t know you can talk.” Daehwi said. “Kidding aside, why are you always quiet? Anyway, I just want to tell you that I’m a big fan of yours like since I was a kid you were my inspiration. But you are so good at it! Watch me snatch your top spot this midterms!”

“Goodluck! You’ll need it.” Jinyoung said smile gone on his face which made Daehwi laugh and, “Competitive, eh?”

“It’s just that...I’ve been pressured by my mom all the time maybe that’s why I’m like this.” Jinyoung said sadness evident on his face.

Daehwi doesn’t want Jinyoung to be sad of course, “That was the longest sentence you’ve ever said to me since we’ve met.” Daehwi said while laughing which resulted to a small smile on Jinyoung’s face.

They reached Daehwi’s house and the younger thanked Jinyoung for walking him home. “Sorry, I’ve been a bother to you…”

“This is my house. Goodbye!” Jinyoung said while pointing the house next to Daehwi’s.

Daehwi was shocked because how come he never come across Jinyoung while going to school. He’s about to ask that when Jinyoung was out sight already.

-

Jihoon, Woojin and Daehwi are in the library, looking for pieces that they could play for their midterms. Their university requires them to have two graded performance per semester. One during the midterms and one during the finals. 

They also have written exams on their minors and songwriting subjects. Midterms is approaching and they need to find a pieces to play and practice it. They need to play two pieces, one slow and a fast one.

Daehwi’s having a trouble picking his piece because he wants to beat Jinyoung with a good one, and something that will make him known to this school. “Daehwi! Have you seen a piece that you’d like to play?” Jihoon asked.

“Not yet. How about you guys?” Jihoon showed the pieces he picked and Woojin too. “You better hurry up, Daehwi. You have a lot to practice if you want to beat Jinyoung. Speaking of which, where is he? I haven’t seen him yet today.” Woojin asked.

“He’s already practicing in one of the piano rooms.” Jihoon said right when Daehwi saw a piece that caught his eye, or should I say his ear? 

He scanned more and saw another. He stood up to have it scanned so he can keep it on his iPad. “I’m gonna go practice, 2park. How ‘bout you two?” Woojin just shooed the eager looking Daehwi.

Daehwi walked his way toward the grand piano rooms. He caught a glimpse of Jinyoung playing. He went in to listen and look at Jinyoung. He can’t believe someone like Jinyoung is this handsome.

He can’t believe someone can be this handsome and be good at playing the piano. Daehwi shook his head. I can’t like him!, he thought.

Jinyoung stopped playing the piano to look at Daehwi. “Are you spying on me?” Daehwi was caught red-handed. “Oh! No no! I haven’t seen you today! I was about to say hi but I got carried away with you playing!” 

“Oh okay. You better prepare for midterms.” Jinyoung said. “You can use this piano, I’m leaving. Where’s 2park?”

“Still at the library.” was all Daehwi could muster. He’s so nervous. Why am I always like this when he’s around? I need to control this!

-

Midterms came their class, I - Mozart, is in the auditorium right now. Each of them will perform their pieces. This will take more than 5 hours since they’re like more than 20 in the class. 

Daehwi is the 15th performer. Jinyoung’s the 14th. Daehwi never felt this nervous. He can’t think straight. He’s shaking and the one performing is only the 3rd one. The fourth one was Jihoon. He played his piece graciously which made Daehwi calm for a few minutes.

Woojin also performed. Daehwi can’t help but miss playing the violin. He misses doing the strings. He’s glad that he’s friends with these two string people. He’s glad that all majors are mixed in a class except their majors, but during recitals they can be in their homeroom class.

It’s Jinyoung’s turn. Daehwi can’t help but be nervous because he’s next to the legend. Jinyoung started pressing piano keys which made Daehwi so drawn to the music he’s producing.

Daehwi enjoyed JInyoung’s performance. He’s on his way to the stage when he came across Jinyoung, who just finished his. “Good luck, Daehwi! You’ll need that!”

“Thanks. Great performance though! But I can definitely beat that.” Daehwi counterattacked which made Jinyoung chuckle.

He went on the stage and sat down in front of the piano. He started pressing the keys and let himself be indulged in the music he’s doing.

His performance ended and a loud applause was heard from their other classmates. As he went down the stage, he saw Jinyoung.

“You did great.”

 

-

Their midterms results came out. 

Bae Jinyoung  
Lee Daehwi  
Kim Jaehwan  
…

Daehwi was so disappointed but happy because atleast he’s the second best. 

-

“Woojinie! Can I stay in you dorm for a while? I need to talk. Jihoon please come too!” 2park just nodded because they are worried about Daehwi since he did not snatch the 1st spot.  
They walked towards Woojin’s dorm with food in their hands.

“I will be practicing here, just talk to me.” Woojin said while Jihoon is on Woojin’s desktop playing something Daehwi has no interest in.

Daehwi nodded. “Woojinie, I’m not happy anymore with playing the piano. I realized I can never beat Jinyoung in that field. I don’t know what should I do…” he said with a frown on his face.

Woojin stopped playing to look at Daehwi who looks very sad. “Wanna try playing this? I’ll teach you.” he said as he handed the violin to Daehwi. 

Daehwi placed it over his shoulders and played the piece Woojin was practicing. Woojin was shocked with this. He can’t believe Daehw can also play the Violin. “I did not know you know how to play that! That was awesome!”

Daehwi missed playing the strings. “Oh my gosh! Woojin I know now what I want to do! I’ll continue playing the violin!!!”

“Are you sure? But yeah I think you will do better with violin!” Woojin said full of joy.

“Maybe through playing the violin, I can be on the same stage as Jinyoung! Playing with him through a duo concertant! Oh my gosh! Thank you, Woojin!” Daehwi hugged Woojin.

“You are so whipped. You like Jinyoung so much he’s so lucky. I wish i have someone liking me like that too. You know Jinyoung is happy when he met you because he inspired you to play the piano, he’s happy he did something beautiful to your life.” Woojin said.

“He really did say that? Well I’m more lucky to be playing with him on the same stage soon.”

“Well good luck on that you know how hard it is to talk to him.” Woojin chuckled.

“Yeah. Oh and there is someone who is whipped for you, just look around! I’m going.” Daehwi said as he walked away.

“Where are you going? And who is? Wait up! Daehwi wh- okay he’s gone. I’ll just continue this.”

Jihoon removed his headphones, “What happened?”

 

Daehwi went to the school’s office to inquire for transferring majors. He was given the papers he needed. He was also told he can only transfer after the finals.

-

Months have passed and now Daehwi was happy playing the violin. One major subject of theirs asked them to pair up with a piano major student for performance. He automatically thought of Jinyoung.

He looked for a piece for hours and hours until he found the best one for the both of them. He practice it a bit both with the violin and the piano and it really sounded good, what more with Jinyoung he thought.

He was on his way home when he spotted Jinyoung. He ran towards him, “Jinyoung-ah! Jinyoung! Wait up!”

Jinyoung stopped walking. “What do you want?”

“I miss you! Don’t you miss me?” Daehwi said while walking slowly.

“No. Who told you you can shift majors?” Jinyoung asked still looking straight. “Oh the reason is I’m not happy anymore. Aaaand!!!! I want to play with you. We have this performance and I need a piano major to play with me, will you do it?” Daehwi asked prettily. 

“No. look for someone else.”

“Don’t be a tsun! Please??” Daehwi said as he slapped Jinyoung’s shoulder.

“No. Bye.” they already reached Daehwi’s house and Jinyoung continue walking towards his house.

 

-

“Jinyoung, it’s been 3 days since I told you I want to do a duo concertant with me. Will you please do it with me already?” Daehwi said while slipping the piece infront of Jinyoung. 2park looking at them nervously while eating their lunch at the cafeteria table. “Here take a look at this…”

“Still a no.” Jinyoung stood up and went away.

“This is harder than I thought.” Daehwi said.

Jihoon looked at Daehwi, “You have until tomorrow to convince him, Daehwi. Do you want some strawberry milk?” Daehwi nodded and sipped the strawberry milk.

“I don’t know what to do anymore.”

“He will say yes soon, wait for it.” Woojin said.

“How sure are you?” Jihoon asked.

“Just wait and see.”

 

-

Daehwi was on his way home when he spotted Jinyoung again. He mustered all his courage to persuade Jinyoung for the last time. “Jinyoung-ah!”

“No.”

“Please listen to me, I really wanted to play that with you! I looked for that piece thinking of you.” Daehwi started. “I don’t think I can play this with anyone else.”

“Why?”

“You were my inspiration, Jinyoung. Since I was a kid, my love for music intensified when I saw you play for the first time. Since then I went to a music school, even when I’m in the US.”

“Why me? Do you have like some sort of crush on me? There are lots of good students other than me.”

“NO! I DO NOT HAVE CRUSH ON YOU! And I really wanted to do this with you. You are the best for me.”

“Still a no.”

"I've adored you since I was a kid, Jinyoung. Please please please!! Let me do the recital with you! It has been my dream to play with you! I was supposed to be a piano major but i shifted and learned everything about violin just so we could be on the same stage together!" Daehwi said while tears are escaping his eyes. “There I’ve said it!”

“Ok.”

“Really???? Oh my gosh thank you!!!! Thank you, Jinyoung.”

“Bring you violin, let’s practice at my place.”

 

-

 

Performance day.

“Jinyoung, I’m nervous…”

“Stay calm! You might mess up if you are like this.”

“This character development...I like it.”

“Because you like me.”

“Hell no!”

“Okay.”

Jihoon and Woojin visited their waiting room. “Goodluck to the both of you! You can do it!”

2park hugged the both of them.

“Lee Daehwi and Bae Jinyoung, standby. You’re next!”

“Now I’m more nervous.” Daehwi said. Jinyoung pulled him into a hug. “You can do this! Remember you almost beat me last year?”

“That was piano!”

“It’s basically the same!”

“You two are up!” the staff said.

 

-

 

Daehwi and Jinyoung are looking at each other. Jinyoung counted up to 3 and started pressing the keys. Daehwi made his entrance. The combination of their music is so good and powerful. It’s like they are telling a story.

More on the perf

They exited the stage with a bow, hands held together.

“We did it!!” Daehwi said as he looked at Jinyoung staring at him. Looking so proud and happy. He reached for Jinyoung’s cheeks and pulled him into a quick kiss. “Maybe I like you.”

“Maybe I am too.” Jinyoung said as he pulled Daehwi into a sweet kiss.

“Ehem!” Jihoon interrupted. Woojin with flowers went towards the two to congratulate and give them the flowers.

“They just played together and I think they’re already dating.” Woojin said to Jihoon.

“Dumbass of course they are! Anyways, congratulations to the both of you. We’ll leave now, continue doing what you guys are doing earlier.” Jihoon said as he pulled Woojin towards the door.

“Thank you, Jihoon and Woojin.” Daehwi shouted as the two disappeared.

“I’m proud of you, Daehwi! And I liked you since then. Sorry for being a jerk.” Jinyoung said while reaching for Daehwi’s hand.

“I like you too, so much.” Daehwi answered and pulled Jinyoung in a tight hug. “Oh, Daehwi I have something to give you…”

Jinyoung reached a case with a ribbon on it. “Here! For you! Congratulations for successfully leaving me and shifting to violin!”

Daehwi reached for the case while laughing, “you don’t have to you know…” he opened the case and saw a bow. “Oh my, Jinyoung this is beautiful! Thank you!” Daehwi pulled him again into a hug.

“Glad you liked it!”

“No I loved it!”

“Good then! When’s our next duet? Oh wait, actually I have a question for you. Why did you choose Moonlight Sonata as our piece? That’s so sad.” Jinyoung asked holding Daehwi’s hand.

“Oh! That’s the piece you played when I first saw you on stage.”

**Author's Note:**

> again im sorry i disappointed u forgive me


End file.
